Digimon Frontier 2
by musiclover12345667
Summary: There are more digidestiends to be discovered? Takuya's getting his powers back? Follow the gang as they discover what's going on with their lives.
1. Chapter 1: The start of a new adventure

**Sydney: Hey guys, it's Sydney Kanabara here with info about my new adventure  
>Takuya:Don't you mean our new adventure?<br>Sydney: It's in my point of view, I'm then one that gets to go back in time!  
>Takuya: I also get to go back in time besides I'm the one with the super cool powers!<br>Sydney: I'm the one that can change the future!  
>Takuya: Fine, you win this round<br>Sydney: Haha, Win!  
>Koji: Well, since they're giving away later chapters, I'll do the disclaimer, Sydney doesn't own Digimon, she just owns herself, Stormon and all the other digimon that she creates and the other digidestined.<br>Sydney & Takuya: He/she Started it!  
>Koji: Enjoy and just remember that they won't be telling the rest of the story. <strong>

* * *

><p>"Sydney, you do realize that it will take us hours to clean this place?" My younger brother, Takuya Kanbara asked me as we stood in the very little space in our attic. You see a couple of months ago, Takuya, a few of our friends and I were all transported to the digital world were we each obtained a different spirit that let us spirit evolve into legendary Warriors. We traveled together for a number of days; we fought Lucemon which ended up being a major pain because he was like so strong. Anyways, I'm getting off topic, this morning, our mother told the two of us to clean the attic because we didn't have any school today and we would have just played video games.<p>

"I know but am I the one who actually agreed to clean this? No, I wasn't!" I told him as I started to take boxes down to the second floor. When I came back up to get a second load, I found him sleeping on the boxes that I was going to carry down next. 'Same old Takuya, can't stay awake in the real world, can't stay awake in the digital world, even after fighting Lucemon he ends up falling asleep as soon as we get home. No matter what, he's still acts the same.' I thought.

"We finally done with cleaning!" Takuya yelled once we lay down on floor.

"What do you mean by we? I did most of the work!"

"Sydney, Takuya, you guys have a couple of friends at the door!" Our little brother, Shinya yelled from downstairs.

"Send them up here then!" Takuya yelled.

"It's already three?" I asked Takuya.

"It must be otherwise Shinya wouldn't be here."

"Hey guys!" koji Minamoto said as he poked his head into the opening of the attic.

"Hey Koji, whatcha up to this time?" I said to him just as his twin brother Koichi Kimura came into the room.

"We aren't doing anything wrong, just wanted to know what the Kanbara brother-sister duo was up to on this lovely afternoon." Koichi said.

"We aren't doing that much, just cleaned this place."

"That must have been a lot of work for you two."

"It was a lot of work for one since little T was very very tried from a long night of sleeping."

"Hey, it was too much work getting over all of those boxes!"

"Sure it was, like climbing over boxes was harder than defeating Lucemon and saving the digital world and our world, at the same time." I said with a huge smile on my face because I knew that Takuya would argue with me about that because he says that he spent like all the time we were in the digital world training to defeat Lucemon.

"Do we have to get Zoe over her to make you two stop fighting each other?"

"No, you don't, I think mom's making cookies." I said getting up, and heading downstairs.

"Mom, Shinya! Where are you two?"

"In the kitchen!" our mom yelled. We headed towards the kitchen to see Shinya on the couch playing Mario kart while our mom was making the dough for cookies.

"Koji! Can you come play with me?" Shinya asked after finishing his race.

"Sure little dude, Koichi, you wanna play too?"

"Sure why not?" Koichi said as he jumped over the couch. Takuya was going to follow them but I managed to grab his sleeve before he could go.

"We'll help you out with cooking mom, it's the least we can do." I said, smiling my little revenge smile at takuya. He still owed me for helping him clean out the attic.

"Alright then, grab an apron you two."

"I never knew that you two would ever be caught in an apron, much less a kitchen." Koji said.

"Oh shut up koji!" The two of us yelled at him.

"I never knew that cooking was so much fun." Takuya said as we put the last tray of cookies into the oven.

"I never knew that you would actually like cooking, maybe we should make Takuya cook dinner from now on." I said.

"I don't think that Shinya and your father would eat anything that Takuya made." Our mom said giggling a bit at my idea.

"Besides I wouldn't want to cook for this lot anyway." Takuya said, finally paying attention to our conversation.

"Takuya be more respectful to your sister, Sydney, do you mind watching the boys for a bit, I have to go meet up with the girls?"

"No problem mom, Shinya is still playing video games with koji and Koichi while Takuya is going to read a book."

"No I'm not reading!"

"Alright then sweetheart, I'll be back around 5:30." She said as she hurried off. Once the door closed, Takuya turned his attention to watching the cookies rise in the oven.

"Bet ya that Agunimon doesn't know how to cook." I whispered.

"Take that back right now! Or I'll bring Stormon into this like how she just a copy of Kazemon but just has a different element!" Takuya yelled a little bit too loud because the others looked over to see what we were arguing about.

"Well at least Stormon looks like a actually girl and can totally destroy Agunimon since he's fire while she's water and we all know that water always win against fire!"

"Guys, I thought that we all agreed that we weren't going to mention the digi's with families around." Koichi said.

"Sorry but she mentioned something about Agunimon!"

"Well I wasn't the one who started yelled about Stormon!"

"Now you are!"

"Well you were just yelling about Agunimon again!" I yelled just as the buzzer on the stove went off. Takuya managed to get the oven open before he became a major cluz and fell on the oven door. He jumped back and we could see that his shirt was totally destroyed but his skin was fine, no burns what so ever.

"Man that was one of my favorite shirts!" He yelled as he ripped off his shirt. It was like he didn't even notice that he didn't get hurt at all. That was the good side of this situation, the bad side was that Shinya saw the whole thing and he even heard us talking about Kazemon, Agunimon and Stormon. He ran over to us and was about to put his hand on the rack when Koji grabbed a hold of him from behind.

"How did Takuya do that?" Shinya asked as he tried to break free of Koji's grip. I looked at Takuya for an answer but he was looking at me hoping that I had an answer to tell Shinya. Somehow we came to the understanding that we actually had no idea how he did that and that we should call the others about this.

"We don't know actually Shinya, but I think you should go do your homework." I said rushing him up stairs to his room.

"What just happened there was completely weird and confusing. I don't even know how he did that." I said as soon as I came back down stairs.

"I doubt that any of us know what actually happen to know because that was plain out weird."

"Remember how when we were in the digital world, I had the spirit of flame?"

"Yeah, so…I think I know where you're going with this. What if he somehow managed to get control of that power while in his human form? That would be amazing and cool and just plain out creepy and unfair because I want my spirit back."

"It should be impossible; we've all spent the pass couple of months with no digimon powers and all of a sudden, Takuya has his power back even thought he wasn't trying to get it back. It just doesn't make sense besides if its happening to Takuya, shouldn't it also happen to the rest of us since we did help save the digital world. And even if it happens to us at different times, shouldn't Sydney also have her powers back because she is after all, Takuya's older sister?" Koji said.

"She isn't that much older than me."

"By two years, I am thirteen after all. Besides I think Koji is right. We haven't heard anything about any digimon in months and then when you aren't even thinking about wanting your powers back, you get them and almost get Shinya burned because of it. None of this adds up."

"At times I really wished that Bokomon was here with that book of his."

"Yeah, him, neemon and Patamon."

* * *

><p><strong>Sydney: For once we're actually writing at the end of a chapter!<br>Takuya: New story, new rules.  
>Sydney: By the way people, I have like a english test tormorrow so if I don't update tormorrow then it's because of style and usage test and my math test. I'm also won't be updating after Sunday because of something that I kinda did.<br>Takuya: She's failing math right now so she's grounded starting monday, it would have been two days ago but she's going to the waterpark and dad didn't want to be a bother on her brother.  
>Sydney: It's true actually. Anyways, I'm going at it on Saturday cuz my parents aren't home so if you see updates, that's why. Review please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Figuring things out

So he didn't get burnt at all when he fell on the door?" Zoe asked me the next day when I retold the story.

"Yeah, it was really strange because we haven't dealt with any sort of Digimon activity ever since we defeated Lucemon and then he suddenly has the spirit of fire back. It's just so weird that he would gain them back. Where is the logic in that?" I said as I opened up my laptop. The last thing I was working on was editing Everyone's first spirit evolvetions which made me miss being Stormon.

"Well if he was turning into a Digimon then I would be worried but he isn't yet which is a good sign. The least we can do is watch over him and wait for something major to happen."

"What's more major that this, Zoe? You always try to look on the positive side but this time there really isn't one unless you know how to go back in time to like after we defeated Lucemon for the last time. There isn't anything that we can do now." I said just as my bedroom door slowly opened to reveal Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Tommy and P.J. sitting on the floor with their backs facing us. None of them realize that the door was open (they really must have been idiots) and started talking.

"A way to go back in time? I don't think there is one besides making the world spin backwards on its axis." P.j. stated.

"There's got to be a way, I don't want to be turned into a Digimon for the rest of my life and I really don't want my sister worrying about me turning into a Digimon at any point in my life." Takuya said loud enough for us to hear with the door closed. Right after he said that, Koji and Koichi covered his mouth and waited a minute.

"Do you really want to get us killed? Sydney even told us that we weren't allowed to listen to them while they're talking. Besides all of us would actually be spying on you to make sure that you were going to stay the same instead of turning into a Digimon." Koichi told him.

"I think the only time that Sydney actually did like you turning into a Digimon was when we were trying to save the digital world and our world which was understandable." Tommy added which really didn't help Takuya with his mood.

"But is going to happen to Shinya if I turn into a Digimon? He doesn't even know about Digimon or the digital world or how we all saved it along with our world. There's too many questions left to answer. Why can't this be any simpler?"

"It can be if you five would just pay attention to the door!" I yelled at them. Thy jumped up and ran towards the stairs that led up towards the attic. Have I mentioned that I love watching them run away from me. I just can't stop myself from laughing at them.

"You don't have to be so mean Sydney." Zoe said after I calmed myself down.

"I grew up with Takuya as a younger brother, he wouldn't leave me along unless I got mad at him and that was often. Then you have to add Shinya onto of all of that and then you have me right now. When something major happens I soften up a bit."

"You are still a mean person Sydney. Come on; let's go get the guys out of hiding."

"Takuya, your sister is evil!" P.J. Shouted just before we opened the door.

"I'm not evil, I'm just smart and I actually pay attention and I had to live like Takuya for like his whole life. So it's not like I don't know how to deal with guys." I told him.

"Sydney, don't you think it's time to tell them?" Takuya asked me, catching me off guard again.

"If we do, then we have to tell Shinya later. No getting out of this one what's so ever."

"Alright then, you going to tell them or should I?"

"Tell us what?" The others yelled

"The story about the original legendary warriors." I said

"A long time ago before the legendary warriors defeated Lucemon, another group of Digimon defeated him. It was said that it took weeks, maybe even months to defeat him. When they combined their powers and used it against Lucemon, he was weak enough to capture. He was contained in a specialized prison cell that drained him of all his powers. When they asked him questions, he would act like he had gone insane because he would just say random things."

"Stormon finally got upset with him and started throwing all different kinds of attacks at him. He just said that he was going to return and rule the digital world once again. I wasn't even supposed to be in the digital world with you since it was your guys' quest; I wasn't supposed to be on it. Mine was to come after you all had your chance at glory. After we read the story, I got so mad. I kept on thinking that I wasn't suppose to be here, that meant that Takuya was going to keep all this major thing a secret from me, I wouldn't know any of you. I would have asked Nefertimon about this but Takuya held me back, we're supposed to be reading the books."

"I was thinking that if things happened the way they were suppose to, Sydney won't have bailed us out when we were in trouble. When we got back home I would have kept this whole thing a secret from her. I remember Sydney being upset and scared of what should have happened."

"Wow, so Sydney wouldn't be with us right now if she didn't come with us?" Tommy asked.

"Actually, I would be listening in on you guys." I said showing one of my I'm-not-that-guilty look on my face.

"Sydney, what's that glowing on your ankle?" Zoe asked. I looked down to see that the sign for water was glowing on my ankle, I never noticed that there before and even if it was there before takuya would have pointed it out to me before now. It started glowing even brighter and eventually blinded all of us.

'_Legendary warriors __of the digital world.' _A voice that sounds way too familiar said in our heads.

"Ophanimon, is that you?" Koji asked.

'_Yes children it is me, I am calling to you all again because a new danger is theating the digital world.'_

"What does this have to do with us?"

'_You seven children must find the other four digidestineds and return to the digital world.' _ She said just before she was cut off. Four other digidestineds? Weren't there enough already?

"Who do think this other four digidestineds are?" Takuya asked not even understanding what's going to happen.

"I don't know but I do know that they are going to be the other kids with the spirits of the original legendary warriors." I said.

"I think that you two have some work to do." Zoe said pointing at the trap door. We looked over to see what she was pointing to and we saw Shinya.

"I guess we said we would tell him. But why does it have to be now?"


End file.
